


一次正式告别

by Miss_Firewood



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Firewood/pseuds/Miss_Firewood





	一次正式告别

迪克森用力在裤子上擦了擦手。

这间病房灰扑扑的，跟他以前住过的那个一点都不一样。只有墙角有一扇小过头的窗户，落满了灰。隔着泛白的玻璃他什么也看不见，可这窗户好像锈死了，他怎么都推不开，反而沾了满手灰尘。

他就站在那儿发呆。

“你最好别转过来。”那个人说，“我没有烟给你抽”。

迪克森僵住了。

半晌，他说：“你怎么在这？”

“我还想问你呢，白痴。你怎么了？”

迪克森低着头，悄悄把用脚尖脱落的墙皮扫成一堆然后碾成粉。衬衫一角被他攥得皱皱巴巴的。他小声咕哝，不就是你说的那样。

“什么？”那个人笑起来，“我又说什么了？”

“什么愤怒、成为好警察的潜力。还有爱什么的。”迪克森说，“哦，还有运气不好。你说得挺对。”

威洛比在他背后点点头：“我是这么说过。而且我前面也说得没错。”

“可是他把我炒了。那个新来的，有色人种。”

“哈哈，他们派了一个有色人种来埃宾镇！他肯定让警察局那些混蛋难受得要命。”威洛比就在他背后。他的手搭在迪克森的肩上。

迪克森瑟缩了一下。他脸上和脖子上的烧伤已经好了很久了，却好像突然又开始痛起来，不能见光，不能吹风，非要全藏在衣服里才好。

“我不会问的。”威洛比说，“你想转过来吗？闭着眼睛。”

他从一开始就想。

威洛比把他揽进怀里的时候迪克森忍不住小声呜咽。“杰森，有警徽才能做个警察，但是你不需要任何东西就能成为一个高尚的人。我知道你是。”

血腥味就在他鼻尖绕来绕去。迪克森把头埋在威洛比肩上，他忍不住睁眼。近距离枪击在他的局长头上开了个洞，残缺的颅骨里装着剩下的脑组织和血肉。他头晕目眩。他嚎啕大哭。

“嘘，嘘——我知道，我知道。”威洛比说，“别为我难过，我现在感觉很好。但是你该走了。”

“什——什么？”迪克森哑着嗓子问，他还哭得迷迷糊糊的，脑子里嗡嗡作响，“可是医生让我住在这，而且门锁上了。”

“你听错了。门开着，我带你走过去。”威洛比摸了摸他脸上的疤。迪克森听见门咔哒一声，开了。

“走吧，你出院了。”

他被推了出去。

迪克森发现自己的手被人抓着。

海耶斯一只手握着他，另一只手捂着脸。她这样软弱疲惫的样子看起来有点陌生。

“嘿，现在几点？”他努力侧过头，用他自己听过的最有气无力的声音问。

海耶斯不可置信地看着他。

“医生，他醒了。”她冲出去的时候说。


End file.
